Passions chapter 1
by Hydra
Summary: this is a dbz/sm crossover trunks get's hurt training with vegeta and why is bulma is in the hospital read and found out


This is my first crossover ever so be nice  
if you any question just e-mail me  
Disclaimer-I do not own sailo rmoon or dragon ball z so don't sue me is not   
like your going to get much  
  
  
Passions episode 1-WHAT Is WRONG WITH BULMA?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was working on a experiment when all of a sudden vegita popped in " bulma come quick trunks is hurt "  
" what's wrong with him " said bulma with a worried voice "I don't know that is why I am calling you "   
"ok vegeta you stay here and catch your breath while I go see what is wrong with trunks hope is not some thing bad"   
bulma got out side where vegita and trunks were training and there was trunks laying down on the ground "trunks!  
" bulma went near trunks and found out that he was breathing but not very well it means he could die very soon.Bulma   
ran to her lab and got the medicine that she invented " I new this will work for some thing one day "  
she thought to her self, she ran back out side where trunks was located and gave him the medicine in the mouth  
"VEGITA come quick, help me" " I'm coming woman just wait a while " vegita didn't really cared about trunks   
so he just took it slowly and went there comely " what do you want woman " " vegita will you help me get trunks up to his room "   
" why can't you do the job woman" " vegita can't you see I'm not strong enough to carry him all the way up to his room "  
" find but don't expect me to take care of him to" .... " woman how long does this medicine takes to work I need trunks  
to train or else our training won't be complete " " it takes about two hours for him to get better any ways vegita don't act   
that way with me again " vegita smiled at bulma yeah right vegita thought to him self...   
  
  
~In gokus house~  
  
  
"GOKU!" chichi screamed " why is the bed wet and yellow, I told you to not drink your orange juice on the bed remember"  
goku put his hand on the back of his head " oh yeah I guess I forgot, chichi I'm sorry I'll clean it up ok"  
goku went silently to  
the bed room to clean up the mess he did.` chichi went to gohans room and found him studying "oh good your studying gohan  
tell you what how about you take a brake for the rest of the day because you had gotten so far in your studies you may do any  
thing you want now go along and go play with your friends" oh wow thanks mom " gohan went to look for goku in the house until he  
heard a sound coming from the bed room gohan went in side very slowly to see who was there, gohan located goku putting new sheet  
in his bed "daddy!!!" "hey gohan I thought you were studying" said goku with a happy voice " "yeah but mom let me take the rest of the   
day off because I was doing so well " said gohan " why don't we go play out side after I finish this gohan " " ok " gohan went away with a   
song in his lips ...   
  
  
~Sailor moon dimension~  
  
  
Serena woke up at 5:30 in the morning thinking something good was going to happen today " its so early in the morning I guess I have to get dress now  
" serena walk slowly to her drawer so no one could wake up serena slide her skirt on and the shirt after, serena went to the bath room to brush her teeth   
she went back to her bed room to brush her golden long hair she put on her shoes that was getting to small for her.It was 6:00 "PEOPLE ,PEOPLE WAKE   
UP ITS 6:00 ALREADY " serena yelled " mom wake up you need to make me my breakfast " serena went running up stairs to get them.Ahhh! serena trip down  
the stairs, luna woke up " what's all that racket down stairs " luna said with a voice that wanted to go back to sleep. serena's mom woke up "oh serena its 6:00 in  
the morning what do you want" " food " serena said with a hunger " oh yeah what will you like " serena's mom said " well I will like some bacon and eggs and some   
toasted bread with it and give me allot up to it finish " serena I'm not going to give you that much food you could explode " serena's mom said with a laugh in her face   
" I could explode but I didn't know that " serena said with a surprise in her face... 30 minute later " its done serena" serena's mom said " oh good its about time mom"  
serena said with such hunger.. Serena started eating like whiled big that never ate before " ok mom I finish now I'm going to school " serena said " but its so early in the morning "   
" I know mom its just that I want to get there before any one so something good could happen " " oh ok good bye serena " serena's mom said .. Serena was about to leave until  
she remember luna " oh no I was about to leave luna behind" " LUNA COME QUICK BEFORE I LEAVE YOU " serena sreamed so luna could here her . Luna ran down the stairs  
and got to serena "ok serena we could live now " luna said trying to cacth her breath.......   
  
  
~back to dbz dimension~  
  
  
  
Bulma was out side sitting in the porchwhen vegita came and scared her " vegita how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that" vegita stood quiet and didn't answer  
"woman can't you do any thing to that medicine to make it faster" vegita said with a loud voice " no vegita and why don't you go and start training alone" bulma said with a tone  
in her voice. vegita walk away and didn't even answer "hey vegita I ash you a question , all well I guess he doesn't like listening to me " bulma got a stohmac ace and sat in the  
porch struggling by the pain... vegita look back at bulma and said " stupid women trying to get my attention bye acting sick " vegita look closely at bulma and notice  
that she wasn't laying bulma suddenly collapsed. Vegita heard a sound coming from in side , trunks came out " what happen" trunks said,trunks look at vegita and then look at  
bulma " what did you do to my mom !!!" trunks screamed at vegita "nothing you brat " vegita said with a mean look in his face " we need to take my mom to the hospital  
" trunks said in a worried voice " what do you mean we she's not my mom " vegita said walking to the bench." find I'll take her my self " trunks carried bulma notice that she was  
heaver "the last tim I try to carry her she was much lighter then this time" trunks flew slowly up in the air and left to the hospital vegita watched as trunks left with bulma " I hope she's all right "   
vegeta thought to his self ..........   
  
  
  
~salor moon dimension~  
  
  
serena saw amy and lita coming to school " AMY, LITA " serena screamed. serena ran up to them "serena what are you doing here so early" lita said with a smile in her face " I think there is something wrong with serena shes never this early" amy whisper  
to lita " I know " lita whisper back to amy "what are you two whispering to each other " serena said to the two girl " nothing just that is amazing how early you got here today" amy responded. rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg " well the bell rang better not be late for   
school " serena ran inside without waiting for the other girl " well amy I need to get to school to " lita said waving her hands to amy , amy stayed still " wait for me " amy yelled . serena,lita and amy got to class " serena,lita and amy you are just in time I  
was about to mark you absent " the teacher said " well now we could start class...........   
  
  
~ after school ~  
  
" oh bomer what else could go wrong today " serena said with her hands in back of her head " maybe if you keep   
believing that something good is going to happen maybe something good is going to happen " lita said "oh lita stop believing in me" serena said " you guy we have a test tomorrow maybe you'll get 100 in your test maybe that is the good thing that is going to happen  
serena " amy said with a book in her hands " but amy the test is tomorrow and I feel something good is going to happen today " serena said looking at amy with tiring eyes " serena cheer up maybe amy is right maybe it is going to happen tomorrow on the test " lita said "   
ok " I'll believe in you lita " serena said ........   
  
  
~ in the dbz dimension~  
  
  
trunks and bulma got to the hospital " excuse me could someone help thus lady" trunks said with bulma in his arm " oh my god is that your mom is she ok " a doctor with black  
short hair and green eyes and strong arms said " yes she is my mom and she is not ok could you help her " trunks said " of course I could help her EMERGENCY A SICK WOMAN IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM " the doctor yelled. the doctor took bulma and put  
her in the weel bed so he could take her in the and see what is wrong with her . trunks was about to follow them when the doctor said stop you can't go in here trunks left to find a sit in the waiting room.....  
  
~capsule corp~  
  
vegita was trying to concentrate on training but he just couldn't stop thinking what was wrong with bulma " I wonder what is wrong bulma " vegita thought to him self vegita went to the kitchen and open the refrigerator he took out a can of soda and drank it he slam it on the table   
" what is wrong with bulma " vegita screamed to him self he went out side sand look around he flew up in the hair left to the hospital ... vegeta gt to the hospital and punch the security to death and got inside he saw trunks sitting down in the waiting room " well what's wrong with bulma "   
vegita said with his arms cross " I don't know the doctor hasn't figure it out yet " said trunks folding his hands vegita sat down beside trunks and waited when all of a sudden the doctor came out . vegita stand up and walk up to the doctor " well had you figure out what is wrong with bulma  
and if you don't tell me I'll kill you " vegita said holding the doctor by his shirt " ok ok I'll tell you bulma is...................  
  
in the next episode on dbz/sm who is two girls that fell from the sky and what's wrong with bulma find out on the next episode of dbz/sm....................... 


End file.
